


Not So Alike

by Natasja



Series: Tales Untold and Legends Unsung [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, One-sided past romance, Other, hinted could-have-been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe Nightshade was the First among the Hunters of Artemis, and she had been hurt by Heroes before.</p><p>But despite the fact that both were destined to be the greatest Heroes of their Age, Percy Jackson was nothing like the Hero who had betrayed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Alike

It took a long time – millennia, in fact – before Zoe was willing to admit that perhaps not all men were lying scum, as Heracles was.

* * *

  
Zoe's sisters could be flighty, but she herself was steadfast, and perhaps that was why she had been unable to let go of the hurt.

Zoe had loved Heracles when she gave him her most prized possession, Anaklusmos, and told him how to get the golden apples. She had been so confident in her belief of his love that she risked the wrath of her family, the anger of the gods, thinking that when Heracles married her she would have had to leave them anyway.  
  
Zoe would never dare to say it aloud, but everyone knew that Heracles took after his father in his sexual exploits, forgetting his conquests as easily as he fell for them.

Like far too many young women before and since, however, Zoe deluded herself into believing that she would be the exception. Despite his reputation, she believed that Heracles loved her enough that he would return as soon as his labours were done, and he would marry her.

She gave him her own weapon, Riptide, to keep him safe and to remind him of that promise.  
  
Other girls would offer flowers or meaningless jewels as a token to their betrothed, but Zoe offered a sword that would save Heracles's life. There would be no way for him to forget that.

  
That was the last time she saw Heracles, though he lived for several more years, and she thought that it would be the last time she saw Anaklusmos.

* * *

  
Artemis found her as she wandered in banishment.  
  
It was no lie that the Maiden Goddess's new lieutenant was also the most loyal of her Hunters.

Many of the Hunters of Artemis were all too happy to swear off boys in a romantic sense, but still nursed fond memories of brothers, fathers and male friends who they struggled to forget. But when One is empty and without purpose, there is no reservation when pledging One's life to the service of a Goddess who will never allow a man to use a maiden without punishment.  
  
For over two thousand years, Zoe nursed her bitterness deep in her heart, viewing all men with scorn and distrust, taking solace in the view that such an attitude was not only acceptable, but fitting for a Hunter of Artemis. All men were untrustworthy, and if she kept that thought foremost in her mind, she would never allow herself to be fooled into having her heart broken a second time. She had offered everything - her family, her home, even the sword gifted to her by her mother -  and recieved only betrayal.   
  
It was thousands of years before she saw her sword again, this time in the hands of a son of Poseidon.

* * *

  
Zoe hated him at once, because he reminded her so much of Heracles, who broke her heart.  
  
Percy Jackson was rash, leaping headfirst into danger, even when someone else was already fighting the monster in question. He was disrespectful, arrogant, and never stopped to think before he acted or spoke.  
  
And yet…  
  
It took a long time to admit that she had misjudged Percy, and longer for her to realize that she disliked him so much because she saw in him what Heracles should have been. In Percy, Zoe saw who she had been tricked into believing Heracles was, except that with the son of the sea god, it was no lie.  
  
That, she knew for certain. The boy couldn't lie to save his life.  
  
Percy's disrespect toward Artemis was from ignorance of her identity, and concern for Annabeth. The Children of Poseidon had always had trouble with automatic obedience, and even more with respecting those who had not yet proved themselves worthy of respect.  
  


... And in all fairness, Dionysus and Ares were never the easiest people to respect in the first place, especially if you were judging on personal merit and ignoring their ability to turn you into something small and easily squishable.  
  
Percy rushed to battle not for glory, but to protect those he cared or felt responsible for, and he was not afraid to admit when he couldn't handle something. Heracles would never have dreamed about sacrificing the Lion skin in exchange for safe passage for the satyr and a sea creature, and Zoe knew first-hand that he would happily take all the credit and admiration for himself, while Percy insisted on acknowledging those who helped and seemed thoroughly uncomfortable in the spotlight.  
  


* * *

Zoe finally admitted the truth when they rescued Artemis and Annabeth.  
  
Percy realized that he was no match for Atlas, but instead of running away or continuing to fight regardless - as Heracles had - he took up the burden of the sky, freeing Artemis to join the battle, even knowing that the weight could easily kill him.  
  
When the battle was over and Zoe lay dying, Percy knelt beside her, shaken and knowing that they would die soon, but his first thought for her well-being. Zoe had known her fate from the moment she took the Quest, but she was foolishly glad for his concern.

She made her peace with Thalia, knowing that the other girl would be a worthy successor in leading the Hunt, and smiled at Percy, the boy who had finally restored her faith in men, especially Heroes. She was honoured that he carried the sword that was once hers.  
  
Percy was a boy – no, a man – who did not seem like much, but proved his worth in everything he did. Heracles had seemed impressive, but in the end had proved himself unworthy of Zoe's regard. No, they were nothing alike.  
  
For the first time, Zoe hoped that a worthy maiden did not accept Artemis's offer.  
  
Annabeth might feel conflicted in her feelings for Luke and Percy, but Zoe could see clearly. Percy and Annabeth loved each other; the kind of love Zoe had once dreamed of. Mutual respect and affection, between equal partners. Annabeth had the chance to build a life with a man who would cherish her strength and independence, and support her in anything, a chance that few women would ever get.  
  
It would be a shame to see that go to waste.  
  
Zoe gazed at the stars, as she had so many times in her long life, and finally felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite as happy with this one as I was with the others, but oh, well.  
> Just goes to show that you shouldn't get distracted when you're supposed to be working.


End file.
